<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There and Back Again...Again by Witch of Writing (FayeSilver)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076472">There and Back Again...Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeSilver/pseuds/Witch%20of%20Writing'>Witch of Writing (FayeSilver)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albeit in a modern setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it is Thorin so is that really a surprise?, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Dwarves Being Assholes, Dwarves being BAMFs, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Soulmate|Dwarven One, Time Travel Fix-It, Time for Mahal to intervene to help a few of his sons see sense and to finish their mission, Villains are gonna make a come back too though not as orcs and dragons, what happens when gods are done with your shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeSilver/pseuds/Witch%20of%20Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the gods are not kind nor do they have a sense of humor, reincarnation proves otherwise. The last thing the three Durin men remembered, each of them was dying in the Battle of Five Armies. Now they awaken in the modern age, each with the memory of their death and the words that the god Mahal had to say to them: In folly, you fell, now rejoice sons of Mahal, born again to make your mark yet upon this world. Waste not, this chance offered unto you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware of how this chapter reads, but I felt like a more prosy style was more appropriate for this chapter, it’ll be different next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    All the stories have described the gods as having no sense of humor, and generally, it is believed that that sentiment is correct. The stories that describe gods as such have never considered reincarnation. Truly, it could only come from the sense of humor of the Valar that such a thing exists.</p><p>    Such a story is this one, where a god with a sense of humor has chosen reincarnation as his means of getting a message through to some of his more <em> stubborn </em>children. It begins on the immortal planes of Valinor, in a secluded cave where Mahal, The Smith, and his consort, and love, Yavanna had their heads together to observe the fates of three members of the House of Durin they followed. Such stubborn lads in fact that they had missed all the signs that their ancient father had placed in front of their faces, with the exception of the youngest. </p><p>    Mahal knew even before he held his great hand over the statuary of the world and drew three baubles out of it that the time of the Durin line was quickly drawing to a close. Banishing the rest of the world from his view, he brought the much smaller globes to eye level and allowed them to hover in front of the two Valar. Each globe showed the point of view of each of the members of the Durin line he was following: Fili, Kili, and Thorin. </p><p>    Mahal almost wondered if he had underestimated his kin as they stood at the foot of the precipitous mountain, staring down the tower that would likely be their downfall. "Perhaps...perhaps they will be wiser than I had previously thought."</p><p>    No sooner than his words had been spoken aloud that he heard Thorin order Fili and his younger brother to scout out the towers, to keep low and out of sight with the firmest order to return if they spotted anything. Off when the two young dwarrow with their orbs following behind.  "Not a word, Yavanna. I am aware of the flaws that I have gifted to my children and it needs not be stated further. He believes he is protecting them, he cannot know that he is truly offering them up as a sacrifice to Azog."</p><p>    His wife only shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. "I was not going to say anything to that matter, just that each of those dwarrow is such a close reflection of their ancient father and I am glad for it, for the passion that they share with you." She cooed to her Smith as she rested a gentle hand on his arm. "He is doing as you are. Doing what he believes to be right, and what he knows will both protect his heirs and allow for them to know their enemies movements."</p><p>    Her words soothed him as they observed each of the orbs, Fili and Kili's still following close behind offering two perspectives of the same view. Thus far the two young princelings had encountered none of their ancient foes even as they hurried through the towers, ever vigilant for when they would come upon one of their Orcish enemies. Mahal's concern grew when both dwarrow heard a growl echoing through the hall they were investigating. The ever impulsive Kili had started to dart forward, only to be pushed back by Fili. Mahal shook his great shaggy head, knowing this action of protecting his younger brother had all but sealed the other's fate.</p><p>    "Search the lower levels," Fili murmured to the other, searching Kili's eyes, before turning back toward the sound. "I've got this."</p><p>    "Oh child...No, you don't." Mahal murmured as the two orbs split, Kili's following behind him as he bolted away from his brother to follow his order. </p><p>    Looking to Thorin's orb, he observed the king under the mountain with a tilted head, proud that he had overcome the dragon sickness that lay on treasures that his line had held so dear. It was clear he was searching for something as he looked toward the towers, with the Orcs nowhere to be found. Just as the dwarf had begun to wonder where they could be lying in wait, so did the Valar.<em> where could they be hiding? </em></p><p>    A sudden gasp of "Thorin!" from behind Thorin and Dwalin drew the valar's attention. The Hobbit had appeared from nowhere. "Bilbo..." The surprise in Thorin's voice still made him wonder how the dwarf had missed all the signs that this hobbit was his One.</p><p>    "You have to leave here. Now." The hobbit gasped out between harsh breaths gesturing towards the North beyond Ravenshill. "Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Yavanna felt a pang for the fear in the halfling's voice. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for those he had come to care for on this journey.</p><p>    Mahal shook his head at the words of Thorin's most trusted friend, shoulders sagging in relief when Thorin understood what was at stake, finally understanding what trap they had allowed themselves to fall into.</p><p>    He barely glanced at the bauble trailing Fili, knowing what was coming to the so-called Lion Prince. Gently, ever so gently, the valar picked up the orb that followed Fili as time all but stopped within. The young prince was being held aloft by Azog the Defiler. The fear was clear in the young dwarf's face as he looked down upon his uncle and close allies. </p><p>    "Go..." Fili's voice was weak in the first word, and it was all Mahal could do to amplify his voice in the end. "RUN!" </p><p>    The orc stabbed his wicked blade through the young dwarf's back and into his heart before pulling it out and allowing him to plummet from the great height, to land at his younger brother's feet.</p><p>    The light within the orb dimmed until all that remained to be seen is the prone form of Fili, hovering within. His eyes shut as though he were sleeping peacefully with his sword held between the hands that lay clasped upon his chest. </p><p>    Ever impulsive, the youngest member of the company lurched from his hiding spot, anger fueling his strides as he ran towards the stairs that would carry him toward his brother's killer, the ever dutiful orb keeping close by his shoulder.</p><p>    At the same time, Thorin started across the ice towards his impulsive nephew, determined to save him where he could not save Fili. </p><p>    The rage that fueled Kili allowed him to slash and cut his way through the orcs that were now coming out of the woodwork. </p><p>    The bauble following Thorin filled with noise as Azog the Defiler ambushed the Dwarf King. The two were quickly locked in a heated battle that spanned half of the tower before the king ended up surrounded by his orcish enemies. All seemed like it might be lost were it not for the arrows that started flying from seemingly nowhere, allowing Thorin to begin fighting back.</p><p>    Both orbs were alight with fighting by both dwarrow. Fighting to survive, fighting to reach the ones they loved. A shout drew Mahal's attention to that of the youngest Durin. His elf had found him, was calling for him even as she fought off Orcs. Kili renewed his efforts as he called for her, trying to make his way towards her. The sounds of fighting could be heard just below him, followed by a sharp cry of pain and a dull thud of something hitting the tower wall.  Kili leapt from the floor above, aiming to drive his sword into Bolg's gut. What fight his elf had started he would finish. When he was flung from the Orc's back and on to the stair he rolled to recovery and launched a flurry of attacks at Bolg. Unfortunately for the dwarf, Bolg was just a bit quicker than him and managed to stun Kili with a punch to the face. </p><p>   As Bolg raised his mace, aiming to bring the pointed end down through the dwarf's heart, the she-elf launched herself onto the orc's back in a valiant effort to free her dwarf. It was for naught though, as he easily flung her from his back in one smooth motion, forcing her body to roll to the edge of a cliff.</p><p>    The elf handled, Bolg turned back to the dwarf in his clutches and easily plunged the pointed end of his mace into the dwarf's chest. A sharp gasp was heard from Kili as he looked toward his One. </p><p>    Mahal turned away as a tear slid down his descendant's cheek and the orb dimmed until, much like Fili, Kili was shown lying prone, his eyes closed as in sleep. Also like his brother, his sword was clutched between the clasped hands that rested upon his chest.</p><p>    Both brothers now dead, he allowed their orbs to float in their orbits, turning his attention to the final orb that was glowing, still alight with battle as Thorin fought on, unaware of his other nephew's fate. </p><p>    As her husband moved on, Yavanna hesitated in front of the orbs of the two young princes, caressing them both gently in turn, murmuring a soft blessing to each for them to rest well.</p><p>    Thorin's battle was faring well until he was cornered at the edge of the long frozen waters. Mahal nodded with approval when Thorin vaulted his opponents over his head to plummet below, assisting Thranduil's son in his battle against Bolg. It was about this time that Thorin's own battle had stopped faring quite so well. His newest opponent was much larger than the others he had faced, and on his back at the edge of the frozen waters, he had been left without much way to defend himself.</p><p>    At least until a familiar sword sprouted from this overgrown orc's chest. Orcrist had been returned to him. Able to stand and snag his sword as the orc fell, and ignoring the sounds of renewed battle behind him, Thorin looked to the middle of the ice where Azog the Defiler waited for him.</p><p>    With Orcrist in hand, he began his march towards Azog. The battle quickly began. Azog flailing his giant mace, smashing it into the ice. Thorin dodged every move of the orc. On the battle went, Thorin never gaining the upper hand, always on defensive. </p><p>    When Azog paused in retrieving his mace, staring in a strange mixture of wonderment and alarm, as giant eagles flew overhead toward the battlefield, finally evening the field, the dwarf seized his opportunity, Thorin dropped his sword and hefted the mace, hurling it into Azog's arms and stepping back on to solid ice.</p><p>    It was not glee that Thorin felt as he watched the orc sink being the freezing waters, but relief tinged with sadness for his nephews.</p><p>    The victory was short lived, for as Thorin picked Orcrist up, he watched helplessly as the Orc floated towards him under the ice.</p><p>    A sudden sharp pain erupted in his foot and he was driven onto his back as Azog stood over him. The orc rained down blow after blow with his sword arm, always striving to strike the killing blow. He drove his sword toward the dwarf's chest, only to be blocked by Orcrist and Thorin.</p><p>    As he attempted to overpower the dwarf, a sudden thought struck Thorin. Determined, the dwarf moved his blade aside, allowing Azog's blade to pierce his chest. With a sudden surge of strength, Thorin brought his blade through Azog's heart. As the light dwindled in the orc's eyes, the dwarf managed to flip them and drive the sword deeper into the orc's chest, cracking the ice beneath them.</p><p>    Overlooking the battle from the edge of the frozen waterfall, Thorin knew. The battle was over. At a great cost, but it was won. Thorin knew that as he stumbled and fell at the edge of a set of steps.</p><p>    Mahal prepared to take his orb in hand just as it began to dim, but perhaps there was life left in the king under the mountain after all. The appearance of the burglar brought a new light, albeit a faint one to the orb. </p><p>    He watched silently as the hobbit fruitlessly put pressure on the fatal wound to Thorin's side. The words exchanged were full of regret and in some sense, longing. Longing for a happier world. Finally as Thorin's last breath left his body, and the hobbit began to sob beside him, the orb dimmed. At its dimmest point, the only thing visible was Thorin laying prone with his eyes shut, face peaceful. Between his hands at last, lay the Arkenstone clasped in his hands, finally his in death, where it could not be in life.</p><p>    Mahal took a step back, examining each of the orbs in turn. For too long, these three had ignored his guiding hand. No more. They would have another chance.</p><p>    "And thus ends the line of Thror. But for the evil in this world, it would have continued endlessly. Fili, Kili, Sons of Dis, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Hear my words, for they are yours alone." Mahal began, eyes unwavering from where they watched the orbs containing the three dwarrow. Never taking notice as his consort left the cave. </p><p>    "This was not your time. Your missions in life are not yet complete. In time, you will breathe again. You will laugh again, and you will learn the lessons you could not during this life. Set right what you will leave behind here, and when you awaken again, your mission will be clear. Evil still exists in this world, have no doubt of that, and though it's form may change, you must still seek to face it head on with your Ones at your side. Know your allies, know your friends, know your enemies, and most important of all...know yourselves." As he spoke, the globe from before appeared, presenting images of three rooms clustered near each other. "In folly you fell, now rejoice Sons of Durin, Sons of Mahal, be born again to make your mark yet upon this world. Waste not this chance offered unto you."</p><p>    His piece spoken, he scooped gently from the orb first, Fili, depositing him on the bed of a room that spoke of organized chaos, clothes scattered everywhere and well-cared for weapons adorning its walls, the desk within its only organization, bare but for the organized papers that sat upon it and a desktop computer humming quietly in the background.</p><p>    The next, Kili, was deposited in a room more organized than that of his brother, with more modern touches and a singular bow hung upon its wall. Immediately up being placed on his bed, the younger rolled onto his side and started to snore softly, hand falling onto a single smooth stone marked with a single phrase.</p><p>    The last, Thorin, was brought into an office with its walls decorated with weapons and pictures of their ancient family. In the center of the room was an ancient desk with a plush chair. Once he was placed in the chair, Thorin folded his arms under his head, seeming to mumble something as he buried his head deeper into them.</p><p>    Stepping back from the brightly glowing rooms, The Smith smiled and bowed his head. "When you awaken, Sons of Durin, Sons of Mahal, these dreams shall guide you, lead you to the place you are meant to be. Erebor shall have her king yet, though it may come with a steep price, you will not pay with your lives for your prize again." His final piece spoken, Mahal waved a hand and the world was set into motion again as he left the cavern.</p><p>    Somewhere in the Blue Mountains, three men woke with a gasp, their eyes flying open.   </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to ourXfinalXkiss for the title and to TimelessStorm for being a killer beta! I hope y'all enjoyed this prologue! I'm going to look to publish a new chapter each week as work allows. If you enjoyed it, I appreciate the kudos and the comments people leave!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler alert, life's getting in the way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to the unfortunate circumstances called life, writing TBAA has gotten away from me a bit.</p><p>Yes, I am still writing it, and yes I will be updating it again. </p><p>I cannot guarantee that the next update will come before December, but it is on the way. Between work and trying to prep for NaNoWriMo, things have just taken a lot longer to work out for the fic. </p><p>Thank you everyone that's enjoyed the prologue at least, and I will leave you guys with one of the snippets from the first chapter that I'm happy with.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> His reverie was interrupted by his door opening slightly. “Are you decent?” He could hear Fili just beyond the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I’m sprawled out on my bed, naked for all the world to see and waiting for a princess to ravage me.” Kili drawled with a wry grin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha ha. Seriously, I think I might’ve been scarred for life after that last time. I don’t mind seeing a guy’s ass, but to see my brother’s, eugh.” Fili huffed as he settled into the rolling chair at Kili’s desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kili rolled his eyes and hauled himself into a seated position, with his back against the wall next to his bed. “So...Age before beauty. What was your dream about? Was it the flying spaghetti monster again?” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>